creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Eveslight Kid/Outside perspective
'USER WAS WARNED FOR POSTING BLOGGICLES' Its my senior year at high school and the big topic going around is the senior prank, that the stuck up prep kids are talking about doing. They're planning on sneaking into school in a couple of days using one of they keys they were given from being on student council, and busting into all the classrooms, and placing a broken ruler, and cigarette ash in all the classrooms. Now, this may sound strange, but their inspiration is anything but. For you see, every school has its dark times. Our schools 'dark times' happened about 7 years back, when someone broke into our school, so there was a lockdown. Our staff faculty is kind of sketchy, okay never mind, they're horrible at what they do, so they weren't prepared for a unscheduled lockdown in the middle of a normal day. In the panic of the situation, they locked the doors while two girls were in the bathroom. On their way back to class, completely unaware of the situation, they ran into a stranger, who supposedly attacked them and drug them into a empty classroom, and barricaded the room shut. He had nothing on him, so being a creative psychopath, he broke a ruler and stabbed both the, repeatedly, killing both in a grisley manner. By the time the cops arrived, the harm was done, and alls we had was a killer and two dead girls, and some cigarette ashe the man smoked before impaling himself. Stupid preps that they are, had no sense of sympathy, and wanted to use this symbol as a joke for them to laugh at? Not if i had anything to say about it. I was a ordinary kid who fit into some group at school, and when i caught wind of this monstrosity, i decided to stop it. They told a lot of the upper class men, and not everyone was for it, but they still regardless wanted to see if they would actually do it. So i simply put my mind to cleaning it up as they went, so everyone would think they never did it, and they would look stupid, as they were Stupid preps. So it was a friday night, around midnight when this was supposedly supposed to be going down. So i sneaked out to the school, and happen to watch the preps just as they opened the door and clumsily went inside, ignoring the action to lock the door behind them. Stupid preps. Just so you have a picture of this, our school was fortunate to a bigger than most, Two stories, big gym, indoor swimming pool, all to support a large school district. Our community was used to having a casual crime, petty arsen, thievery, but..to see kids breaking into school at 12:00 am, was quite ironic, their intentions, was anything but. I followed them in, and waited patiently as they broke into classroom after classroom, joking around, shoving each other, running around, acting as if it were just another day with the buds. How arrogant... Stupid preps. After they had done the first hallway and moved onto the next, i set about removing a broken ruler, and a pile of sullen ash from each room. In silence we followed them, doing what we set out to do. After about thirty minutes, they had calmed down, and just started talking about teenage innuendo. They took their time in each room, because the only rush was to get home. Stupid preps. Finally i got the idea to scare the crap out of some kids, so when they were taking their time in one of the rooms, i creeped up to the door, and slammed the door home. You should have heard the mortified screams that followed, it was priceless! I quickly ran into the janitors closet across the hallway, and hid their while they ran franticly out of the room. Stupid preps I couldn't help but milk this, so i planned to open the door and slam it, but as i opened the door....i, i think i saw....actually don't know what i saw. I think i saw two girls watching them run, right outside the closet. There was something, off about these two girls. Ive never seen them to begin with, but they just seemed awkward, they were pale as a ghost, and their eyes...man their eyes creeped the hell out of me. Jet black, only to be complimented by long black hair. These girls seemed to watch the group of scared kids run, then they vanished. For only a fraction of a second they were there, then they were gone. Startled, i thought back on what id justwitnessed.. It must have been my imagination...but i could swear that i was hearing a girls laughter somewhere through the school. My imagination. You would think after a scare like that, these kids would have run home to their beds and changed their underwear, but they were stupid after all, and brushed it off as nothing...somehow. They continued placing ash and a broken ruler in each room, and i was getting sick of this, so i decided one more scare and they would be gone. Again they went into a room, and i slammed the door shut. Their screams of terror satisfied my theory that they would run home, so we ran into a bathroom to hide while they left. I noticed two things at that moment. First, there were no sound of kids running down then hallway... Second, i am now positive that i am not only hearing a girls laughter, but two sets of laughter. It creeped the hell out of me. I peeked at the door, and it was still shut...surely they must have been startled from that? Then the screaming started up again, except it sounded terrified, and it terrified me as well, chilling the very blood in my vessels. A cold fear washed over me, what the hell was going on? They started banging on the door and rattling the door handle trying to open the door...but i hadn't locked it. They had a key, why didn't they just open the door? Slowly, i walked over to the window to peer in, and saw them screaming...and i saw why. In the far two corners of the room, were two girls, pale as ghosts, staring at the group of kids. Their facial expressions chilled my soul...they both looked depressed...but their faces were painted in confusion, as if to say 'are these kids really doing this?' My eyes locked onto one of the kids, terry i think was his name. I looked into his eyes, pure fear resigned there, and a primal urge to be free of the room that cagrd them in. I tried to help get the door open, but as soon as i started helping, the two girls became angry..and one of them grabbed the broken ruler placed on the teachers desk, and the other grabbed the ash. Another of the preps, a girl named Jen, turned and shrieked again. I felt despair as i tried to help them out, but to no avail. I could only helplessly watch as the phantom with the ruler hobbled over to the group...each step seeming to be a pain. She reached the kids, and began stabbing each of them.. I threw up. The blood poured onto the floor in a river of gore. I tried in one last ditch effort to slam the door down, but it was to no avail. I regretted looking in again, as i saw the other phantasmal girl jam a pile of ash down Terrys throat, suffocating him almost instantly, all life leaving his eyes, leaving a glassy replica of life, haunting his dead corpse. ...Poor preps... I jumped, literally jumped when both girls looked at me, jolting their inhuman eyes at me, giving me a look...as if to say 'get the hell out.' And so i did.. I didn't stop running until i was safely under my covers. Every time i close my eyes, i swear i hear a girls laughter, haunting and in the distance, and im forced to rip my eyes open to reassure myself that there is nothing there. After all, those stupid preps had it coming. Category:Blog posts